Our Love
by Aoko Himawari
Summary: Hirose memeluk Kisaki di depan Hiyori? Bagaimana kelanjutannya? plot mainstream / first fanfic / newbie / oneshot


First fanfic: Hiyokoi

Cast(s):

- Nishiyama Hiyori (16)

- Yuushin Hirose (16)

- Nakano Ritsuka (16)

- Aizawa Natsuki (16)

- Matsushima Reina (17)

- Tominaga Kisaki (16)

* * *

*OUR LOVE*

"Hiyorin, sampai kapan kau berdiam di sana?" suara Hirose mengalun di depan pintu sebuah locker. Ia sedari tadi menunggu sampai Hiyori mau membuka pintu itu dan memaafkannya. Sebenarnya, semua adalah permasalahan kecil–menurut Hirose.

-_flashback_-

Hirose sedang menunggu Kisaki di airport. Hari ini ia akan kembali ke Jepang selama ia libur. Tentu saja Hirose merasa senang, karena Kisaki menyempatkan diri untuk berlibur ke Jepang. Tentu saja hal itu karena Kisaki adalah teman Hirose.

Saat Kisaki sampai, Hirose secara reflek langsung memeluknya. Ia tak tahu, kejadian itu dilihat oleh Hiyori, yang notabene adalah pacarnya. Kejadian itu membuat Hiyori cemburu, dan sampai sekarang Hiyori masih marah besar padanya.

-_end of flashback_-

"Hei, Hiyorin, kan kau sudah janji, untuk tidak akan mengurung diri saat waktu itu kita mulai pacaran." Hirose kembali cemberut setelah ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Hiyoriin~~, aku minta maaf. Sekarang keluar dari situ." Hirose kembali berbicara di depan locker. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia meminta maaf sejak kemarin.

"Hiyorin, ayolah. Jangan marah lagi doong." Hirose kembali cemberut ketika ia yakin bahwa ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

Sementara di dalam, muka Hiyori sudah sangat acak-acakan. Matanya bengkak, dan mukanya pucat. Hiyori sudah tidak makan dari kemarin. Ia lapar, tapi tak bernafsu makan. Ia merasa bersalah untuk melanggar janjinya untuk tidak mengurung diri di locker itu, namun itulah tempatnya berlindung.

Hiyori mendengar permintaan maaf Hirose, lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebenarnya ia ingin membuka pintu itu dan meminta maaf pada cowo itu. Tapi ia merasa ia tidak ada di pihak yang bersalah dan yang bersalah adalah Hirose. Akhirnya di permintaan maaf Hirose ke-sekian puluh, ia berkata,"Aku tidak akan keluar sampai kamu pergi dari situ." Hiyori pun tak mendengar suara Hirose lagi.

Ia menghela nafas, lalu setelah yakin, tak ada suara lagi di luar sana, ia membuka pintu locker itu pelan. Ia mengeluarkan kepalanya, memastikan bahwa Hirose tak ada di sana. Setelah yakin, benar-benar tak ada Hirose di sana, ia keluar secara perlahan.

"Hiyorii.." Suara Ritsuka sampai di telinga Hiyori begitu ia keluar. Ritsuka, Natsuki, dan Reina menghampirinya lalu terkaget-kaget melihat penampilan Hiyori yang tergolong 'sangat hancur'. "Apa yang terjadi?" Hiyori kembali mengeluarkan air mata saat Ritsuka menanyainya.

"Hirose-_kun_, memeluk Kisaki di depan mataku. Sakit, Ricchan. Dadaku sangat sakit." Hiyori menangis di pelukan Ritsuka. Natsuki dan Reina berpandangan iba. Mereka sangat mengerti perasaan Hiyori. Walaupun Hiyori tahu, Kisaki adalah teman kecil Hirose, tetap saja ia tak terima. Apalagi, Hirose memeluk Kisaki dengan senyum lebar. Hal itu sangat membuat Hiyori merasakan sakit yang sangat, sangat.

Hiyori menangis lagi, matanya yang sudah tidak terlalu bengkak pagi ini, jadi bengkak kembali. Mata dan hidungnya merah. Kejadian itu dilihat oleh Hirose yang bersembunyi di belokan. Tadinya ia ingin meminta maaf pada Hiyori setelah Hiyori keluar dari locker, tapi sepertinya ia keduluan oleh Ritsuka, Natsuki, dan Reina.

Melihat Hiyori seperti itu, dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

*_Our Love_*

"Nah, sudah rapi seperti biasanya." Reina tersenyum pada Hiyori di toilet. Mereka berempat–Hiyori, Ritsuka, Natsuki, dan Reina–sedang berada di toilet sekarang. Setelah melihat keadaan Hiyori yang sangat 'amburadul' seperti itu, mereka merasa tidak bisa mengikuti kelas.

"T-terima kasih, Ricchan, Natsuki-_chan_, Reina-_chan_." Hiyori tersenyum, meski agak terpaksa. Ketiga temannya, menghela nafas lega dan berpandangan senang karena teman mereka satu ini belum tersenyum sejak pagi. Memang dari pagi saat Hiyori melihat Hirose datang, ia langsung mengurung diri di locker itu.

*_Our Love_*

"Hei, Yuushin. Kau bilang mau melihat-lihat ke.." Kisaki menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Hirose yang berjalan di belakangnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tercenung saat melihat Hirose melamun melihat boneka anak ayam. Kisaki menepuk pelan bahu Hirose dan Hirose tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya. Ada apa Kisaki?"

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Hiyori-_chan_?" tanya Kisaki _to the point_.

"Ah, tidak." Jawab Hirose, berbohong. Kisaki terdiam sebentar. Ia mengetahui bahwa Hirose berbohong, tapi ia tidak ingin mendesak lebih jauh, sampai Hirose mengatakannya sendiri.

"Ya sudah. Kalau ada masalah, kau boleh bercerita padaku."

"Yah.."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku sudah lapar. Makan dulu, ya?"

"Ah, ya, baiklah." Mereka berdua berjalan ke sebuah restoran fast food. Saat duduk, Hirose menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau ada masalah, kan?" tanya Kisaki.

"Yahh.. Begitulah. Hiyorin marah padaku. Sepertinya.. cemburu." Papar Hirose.

"Ya ampun. Jangan-jangan selama aku tak ada kau mulai pintar membuat orang menangis ya?" tanya Kisaki, bercanda.

"Entahlah. Mungkin gara-gara kita berpelukan di bandara kemarin itu."

"Uahh, jadi Hiyori-_chan_ melihat kita waktu itu?"

"Ya, begitulah. Jadi ia marah padaku."

"Bukankah kalau dia cemburu, kau seharusnya senang?"

"Ya, tapi kan tetap saja aku cemas padanya. Aku berutang penjelasan padanya, tapi dia tidak memberikan aku kesempatan menjelaskannya." Hirose kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Sudahlah. Yang pasti besok kau harus menjelaskan padanya." Kisaki tersenyum. Hirose akhirnya tersenyum kecil.

*_Our Love_*

Hiyori sampai di sekolah dengan muka yang sangat pucat. Sudah dua hari ia tidak makan dan sudah jelas badannya akan sangat lemas. Ia terkulai lemas di bangkunya. Ritsuka, Natsuki, dan Reina menghampiri mejanya. Penampilan Hiyori hari ini sedikit lebih baik dari kemarin. Namun mukanya lebih pucat dari kemarin. Malah terlihat sangat pucat, seperti mayat hidup.

"Hiyori, mukamu sangat pucat. Mau istirahat di UKS?" tawar Ritsuka.

"A-ah, tidak. Terima kasih." Jawab Hiyori. Suaranya sangat lemas, hampir tidak ada suara.

"Selamat pagi, semua." Sapa Hirose sambil tersenyum manis di pintu kelas. Matanya melirik ke arah Hiyori yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik punggung Ritsuka. Ia menghela nafas pelan sambil berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya. Ia sedikit tercenung melihat wajah Hiyori yang kelewat pucat saat melewatinya, dan tidak sengaja melihatnya.

*_Our Love_*

"Baiklah, semuanya, waktunya pelajaran olahraga." Satu persatu anak mulai keluar dari kelas. Reina membantu Hiyori berjalan, apalagi hari sudah siang dan muka Hiyori makin pucat. Reina tahu, badan Hiyori sudah sangat lemas, dan untuk berjalan mungkin tidak akan kuat.

Anak-anak segera mengganti baju mereka. Kegiatan olahraga hari ini adalah lari estafet, artinya kegiatan di luar ruangan. Kelas Ritsuka yang kegiatan olahraganya bersamaan dengan kelas Hiyori, Reina, dan Natsuki, segera berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga. Ia menatap Reina, meminta penjelasan mengapa muka Hiyori semakin pucat saja, tapi Reina hanya mengangkat bahunya. Mereka menjalani kegiatan olahraga mereka di saat matahari mulai sampai pada puncaknya.

Ritsuka merasakan firasat buruk, mengingat keadaan Hiyori. Sudah jelas anak itu akan pingsan. Dan tepat saat ia berfirasat seperti itu.. BRUKK! Sebuah suara debum mengundang perhatian dua kelas yang saat itu sedang tanding estafet. Pertandingan dihentikan sementara saat sang guru mendekati tubuh Hiyori yang tergeletak di tanah. Ritsuka, Natsuki, dan Reina segera menyusul berlari.

Hirose langsung menggendong tubuh Hiyori yang sudah benar-benar pucat. Ia membawa tubuh Hiyori yang kecil itu ke UKS. Ia menidurkannya di sebuah ranjang dan menghela nafas. Hirose duduk di samping ranjang, mengelus dahi Hiyori dan membiarkan anak itu tertidur dengan tenang.

"Hi.. Hirose-_kun_.." Hiyori membuka matanya sedikit lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya ke arah pipi Hirose. Hirose meraih tangan kecil Hiyori dan meletakannya di pipinya. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut sambil menatap mata Hiyori.

"Ya?" tanyanya lembut.

"A.. aku.." Tangan Hiyori perlahan jatuh. Hirose menatap Hiyori cemas.

"Hiyori belum makan dari dua hari yang lalu." Suara Ritsuka muncul di pintu UKS.

"A-apa? Dua hari?" Hirose terkejut.

"Iya. Aku baru saja ditelepon oleh ibunya. Meski ada makanan masuk, ia memuntahkannya. Aku tak mengerti kalian berdua ada masalah apa. Tapi tolong segera diselesaikan. Perlu kau tahu, Hiyori menderita lebih parah darimu." Ritsuka pergi menuju kelasnya setelah menyerahkan sebuah tromel berisi bubur.

Hirose termenung melihat muka Hiyori. "Kenapa kamu ga makan? Kamu mau bikin aku cemas, ya? Aku saja sekarang sudah hampir gila begitu tau kamu ga makan dua hari." Hiyori membuka matanya.

"Makasih sudah mencemaskanku. A-aku.."

"Aku minta maaf. Aku ga tau sikapku yang seperti ini akan melukai kamu." Hirose mencium lembut bibir Hiyori.

"Aku ju.. juga mi..minta maaf." Ucap Hiyori dengan muka yang sangat memerah.

"Kamu ga salah. Akulah, yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Sekarang, mau makan kan?" Hirose tersenyum lebar dan mulai menyuapi Hiyori bubur sedikit demi sedikit.

*_END_*

* * *

Mind to RnR?


End file.
